


Undaunted

by KitsunePhantom09



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 100-400 words fuckin kills me, Alternate Universe - Vampires, Does the vague mention of religion need a warning?, Gen, I wanna write more about these little snippets but I can't, Spirit Gate 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsunePhantom09/pseuds/KitsunePhantom09
Summary: A captured vampire is freed by an unlikely savior.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Undaunted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of going to bed like a sane person. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway here's my drabble for "Able". 
> 
> Here's to hoping I can do a werewolf au next round.

How long has he been chained here?

The tolls of the bells of the church amplify Jack’s pain, as does the singing of the choir. For people devoted to such a loving god, they sure liked to torture their prey. They treated him like he’d asked to be bitten, like being turned was his own fault. A vampire could not be innocent, banish the thought!

Jack shifts his weight, hissing in pain when the cuffs graze untouched skin. His hand are bound behind his back with rough rope and silver; without the precious metal, he would have been long gone, but vampires can’t break silver. Can’t break it, can’t touch it, they can’t even reflect off of it. He doesn’t even want to see how blistered and blackened his wrists are from the exposure.

The choir quiets down, and Jack sighs as some of the pain in his head lifts. They’ll start back up again soon; the pricks want him in as much pain as possible. Once, he found comfort in the hymns, but now that he’s on the other side, those songs are haunting and sinister. No wonder vampires burn churches to the ground – if this is what they’re combating, they’ve got the high ground.

_Creak_.

Jack snaps to attention as the heavy wooden door in front of him slowly slides open. A nun steps into the room, pushing the door closed as azure eyes continuously stare at the blonde. Jack glares back when the nun doesn’t say anything. “What?” he snaps. “Come to gawk at the leech?”

The nun grabs the large crucifix at their chest, and it comes open to Jack’s surprise. A bright, likely silver, key is tucked in the middle of it. The nun retrieves the key and advances. “Turn as best you can,” they say, and Jack’s surprised again – that was not a woman’s voice. It was a nice voice nonetheless, and he does as he’s told.

“Who are you?” Jack asks. The nun does not answer, but the silver cuffs leave his wrists. “Why are you helping me?” The ropes are loosened until they fall away. “You know I’m a vampire, right?” His wrists look horrible, but they’ll heal. Jack glances up from them, and finds himself alone, the door ajar.

He wastes no time in escaping, reveling in the distant shouts of rage at his absence.


End file.
